


A Recipe For Love

by RarePairGremlin



Series: Random Drabbling [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: BokuMoni + Baking Cookies





	A Recipe For Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadehqknb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/gifts).

> Needed a break from Kinktober prep so I did some drabbles over on my twitter. 
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Flour

Moniwa snorted back giggles as he looked away from the mess Bokuto had made as he’d opened the flour. He glanced over from the corner of his eyes as Bokuto sneezed, sending the flour sticking to his face and hair flying around him in a white cloud.

Baking Soda

“Don’t eat that!” he quickly grabbed the container from Bokuto’s hands before he stuck a finger into it and licked it off. He placed it off to the side, his side, and gave Bokuto a kiss on the cheek when he saw them droop down, pout on their lips. He felt bad but he couldn’t let the eat baking soda straight from container. 

Bokuto perked up a bit at the kiss and sent Moniwa a small grin as he sampled the chocolate chips instead, for about the fifth time since they’d started.

Butter

It was Bokuto’s turn to laugh as Moniwa stared down at the splotch of butter sitting in a gross clump between his slipper clad feet. He blinked down at the yellowy, melted mess as it started spreading out. Sighing he smiled fondly over at Bokuto’s joyous face, head thrown back and hands wiping the tears from their eyes.

Salt

“That’s not sug-!” he was too late. Bokuto shoved a mouthful of the salt past his lips. He sighed as his dumbass boyfriend began gagging and spitting immediately.

Sugar 

“I wouldn’t do that-” he was ignored as Bokuto shoved the spoonful of white and brown sugar into his mouth and paused. Moniwa waited, ticking off the seconds in his mind as Bokuto’s caught up with how much of an overload the sweetness on his tongue was. He made it to the count of 43 when Bokuto swiveled around and spit it into the sink. He snickered lightly into the bowl he was mixing.

Vanilla Extract

“Shit!” he clamored to catch the bottle before it fell into the bowl. He caught it but it was upside down, the sweet selling, brown liquid poured into the mixture. Cursing out again he up-righted it and hoped he hadn’t just ruined the cookies. He avoided Bokuto’s gaze as they walked back into the kitchen, playing it off as if nothing had happened. They walked over to him, wrapping their arms around him as he recapped the extract.

Eggs

It took ten eggs before Bokuto got the hang of breaking them without smashing them into a gooey mess or leaving behind shells. Moniwa sighed at the mess on his counter but smiled widely at the triumphant whoop Bokuto gave when he finally got it right.

Chocolate Chips

“If you keep eating those we won’t have any left for the cookies,” he warned as Bokuto popped a few more chips into his mouth, throwing them into the air and catching them as they fell. Moniwa checked the bowl and shook his head when he noticed half the chocolate chips he’d set out for the mixture was gone.

Preheat Oven

He turned his back for one minute, not even, to set the oven to the proper heat settings. Nodding as he heard the beep signalling the oven was preheating he spun back around and sighed as his eyes landed on Bokuto, who was in the process of trying to sneak a bite of cookie dough. Even after he’d just explained the dangers of eating raw cookie dough. 

Snatching the spoon with the mixture on the end of it away from them he leaned into their chest, going up on his tiptoes and placing a soft kiss to the corner of their lips. 

Bake 

Closing the door of the oven he wiped his hands on the apron around his waist. He didn’t want to look at the mountain of a mess behind him again just yet so he watched through the window as the cookies heated up. Arms wrapped around his waist and a heavy weight leaned on him. He leaned back into it and giggled as Bokuto growled into his shoulder, complaining about how hungry he was. Shaking his head Moniwa would never understand the appetite they had.

Cool

Slapping Bokuto’s hand away from the cookies he was transferring to a cooling wrack he warned for the hundredth time that they needed to cool off or he’d burn himself. Bokuto drooped down onto the counter and whined. Moniwa sent him a look that had them going quiet before he went back to the task at hand. However, not even ten seconds later the gasp of pain had him looking over just as a cookie smashed into the counter, melting as it fell, and Bokuto waving the fingers he’d just burned around wildly. 

Eat

Bokuto hummed in pleasure as he munched on his fifth cookie. Moniwa grinned as he chewed on his second. He loved baking cookies alone, preferred it actually. But he thinks making them with Bokuto was something he could get used to.


End file.
